


Traditions

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry takes out the cafe's decorations and learns a lesson.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 7 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [mince meat pies](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/145918/145918_900.jpg). Also the prompt of 'crazy decorations' for the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt of 'home brew' at hp-coffeehouse.

Harry set down the box of decorations he'd gotten from their backroom and opened it up. Garland, tinsel, ornaments... He paused and looked over what he'd pulled out. Green and gold garland? And the ornaments were... Well. He'd never pictured a dragon to look so cartoonish and it certainly wasn't any dragon he'd seen before.

"Oh, good," Draco exclaimed. He set down the chalkboard sign that they put outside -- 'This month's special: Home brew coffee and mincemeat pies. Designed for nostalgia' -- and knelt next to Harry. He held up another ornament that had a picture of a Christmas tree with eyes and a smiling mouth. "When I first opened this shop, I wanted to decorate for Christmas, but all I could find were these at a discount." He half smiled. "It was all I could afford."

Harry looked over the decorations. "You could get different ones now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "My customers expect these now, but you do own half the cafe, Harry. Do you think we need something new? Classic, maybe?" He looked at their specials sign. "It would fit with the theme."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around the cafe. He did own half of it now -- it was Draco's wedding gift to him -- but all of this was designed by Draco. Harry hadn't changed a thing since he was first hired. Changing anything now would be upsetting, he thought. The cafe did have a mind of its own, after all. He held up the garland. "Help me put it up?"

Draco now raised both eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Harry kissed his cheek. "What's more in keeping with a traditional theme than using the decorations you've always used?"

Draco beamed.


End file.
